1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drainage and ventilation tubes for the middle ear, and particularly to a middle ear ventilation tube provided with an outer flange for adjustment and positioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
The installation of tubes in the tympanic membrane, which separates the middle ear from the outer ear, is a well-known remedy for treating inflammation of the middle ear, or otitis media. Typically, a myringotomy is performed to create an opening in the tympanic membrane, and a vent or drain in the form of a tube is inserted into the opening to permit drainage of fluid from the middle ear to alleviate a buildup or reduction of pressure in the middle ear cavity. The tube functions to maintain the opening in the tympanic membrane for a sufficient period of time following the surgery to allow pressure to equalize between the middle and outer ears. Frequently, the condition of buildup or reduction of pressure in the middle ear cavity, which the tube is intended to alleviate, requires that the tube remain in place for a significant period of time, ranging in duration from about six to about twenty-four months.
A variety of ventilation tubes for insertion into an opening in the tympanic membrane have been used over the years. Typical conventional ventilation tubes are generally cylindrical, allowing the cylindrical tubes to be inserted into the myringotomy opening. However, the procedure for forming the opening, insertion, and then adjustment of the ventilation tube is sometimes difficult, particularly due to the relatively small size of the ear canal. Incisions are often first made with a scalpel or similar instrument, and then the tube is inserted through the incision using forceps or the like. With respect to the size of the ear canal and the small incision formed through the tympanic membrane, the forceps are relatively large and bulky, thus decreasing the surgeon's line of sight with the ear, and making adjustments difficult.
Thus, a middle ear ventilation tube solving the aforementioned problems is desired.